


Lavender Love (A.K.A. The Bath Bomb Fic™)

by rottenrodent



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Going to Hell, I'm gonna regret this, Implied "ahem" SCENE, Other, Saucy Fluff, Valentine's Day, mature - Freeform, romantic bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenrodent/pseuds/rottenrodent
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day. You are put under the stress of looking presentable for your partner, Pinky Suavo. Luckily, he can help you relax with a romantic bath.
Relationships: Pinky Suavo/Mouse!Reader, Pinky Suavo/Reader, Pinky Suavo/Reader (Pinky and the Brain)
Kudos: 5





	Lavender Love (A.K.A. The Bath Bomb Fic™)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic will contain an "implied" scene of doing the thing. Don't worry, it's not graphic and detailed... just... implied uhh yeah... If stuff like this bothers you, you can either skip the scene with landmarks I provided in bold text or pass on the fic all together.
> 
> I am so sorry...

**~**

_[Y/N] = your name_

_[F/C] = favorite color_

_[E/C] = eye color_

_[H/C] = hair color_   
  


**~**

“Hurry, hurry, hurry!” you clamor to yourself in a stressful haste. You are in the middle of rushing to get prepared for a very special date. Today marks the 14th of February, also known to be “Valentines Day”. The holiday of romance, the day of friendship, and the time of engorging yourself with the most fattening of chocolates. The main reason why you are in such a race is because you unfortunately overslept. You have happened to stay up until 3 AM crying your eyes out from watching sappy romance movies. The next thing you knew is that you just woke up at 11 AM. 

Now here you are, frantically brushing your teeth until your gums bleed whilst attempting to run a bath. You promised yourself to look good for the mouse you’re gonna spend this very Sunday with. That mouse is nobody other than that sweet, devilishly handsome Pinky Suavo. Valentine's Day is his most favorite holiday, because it’s the best season for “amour” he would say. You want to make this date special for him like he wants for you. The both of you rambled excitedly over the phone about how you and him will spend Valentines Day together yesterday. You settled in on celebrating it here in your own home. You wished you chose a later time because you made the poor choice of pulling an all-nighter. It is weighing heavy with stress on you. 

Spitting out your toothpaste, your frenzied paw snatches your hairbrush and combs away at your frizzy [H/C] locks of fur. Finishing up, you turn your attention to the still running bath. The water has risen to a satisfying level. You swiftly turn off the faucet and scavenge around for your favorite body wash. The peer pressure of the time crunch starts to make your whole body tense. You sound a frustrated holler to find that you can’t locate the bottle. So you take out a plain bar of soap from the cabinet mirror as a last resort. With that done, you tug at the belt of your [F/C] bathrobe to prepare for your soak. Your toes are just about to touch the hot water until…

_Knock knock knock…_

You cock your head to the direction of the sound. Those three knocks could only mean one thing. 

He’s already here… 

You bow your head in defeat and accept the fact that it’s too late. You tie the plush belt back on your robe and slip into your fuzzy [SECOND F/C] slippers. Your sullen feet slump across the hallway and down the creaky, wooden stairs. You move off the last step and your feet arrive to the floor. You approach the mouse sized door and look up at it. A second trio of knocks thump at the wood from the opposite side. With a sigh, you unlatch the locks. You open the door to be greeted with Pinky Suavo waiting for you with gifts in his arms and tail.

You observe his attire. He is sporting a luxurious, satin, royal purple suit and tie with a violet rose pinned on the breast area. The white tufts on his scalp are slicked back with a shiny finish. The ends of the tufts even have a bit of a curl. The black haired pencil mustache growing from underneath his nose is neatly trimmed with curled ends. And to top it all off, a mesmerizing, warm and tender buck toothed smile; plus a pair of glistening, ocean blue eyes plastered on his perfect face. He looked like an angel fresh out of Heaven, while you looked like a hot mess. 

“Happy Valentines Day, rose blossom!” Suavo chirps with a sound like the coo of a dove. “Happy… Valentine’s Day..!” you echo back with exhaustion in your voice. Suavo’s smile falters to pick up the distress in your emotions. He closes the door behind him and places the gifts that were in his arms aside. “What’s the matter, [Y/N]?” he inquires, concerned. You look up at him with tired eyes and your frown sinking further. “Ugh! It’s just that I stayed up all night watching those stupid romance movies out of excitement! And then I overslept, a-and now look at me!” You break down into a fit of sobs. It alerts Suavo’s instincts to come to your comfort. “There there~...” the handsome mouse coos softly, hugging you close. “We all make mistakes, sweet [Y/N]~...” 

You bury your face deep into his chest, sniffling his comforting scent. Your olfactory receptors pick up hints of cologne wafting off of his body. “It won’t stop me from loving you... alright...?” you hear him purr kindly from his chest. You pull your face away and crane your head up to gaze at him with dewy, [E/C] eyes. “O-okay..!” you choke with a smile returning to your complexion. You feel Suavo’s soft paw brush away the warm, salty tears rolling down your fuzzy cheeks. His slender figure towers over your short, meek one as he leans down to plant a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Good~! And I brought a few things that might cheer you up~!”

A delightful bouquet of scarlet red roses rises between the space that separated you and Pinky Suavo both. It is coiled around his tail and the flowers are all tied up in a bright purple ribbon. Your ears perk up with a gasp. “Oh they’re beautiful, Pinky Suavo!” you croon with joy, taking the bundle of carnations into your paws. You move them close to your snout to get a breath of their scent. The silky, velvety skin of the petals caress your face as you inhaled the fragrant musk. Suavo smiles at how gorgeous you appeared. He leans down to pick up the other gifts he set aside and hands it to you. 

The second gift is a shiny, red, heart shaped box of assorted chocolates. The package is even tied up in a satin, pastel pink ribbon. “Aww, you know about my love for candy too! How sweet!” you chirp joyfully. “Can’t get any sweeter, no~?” he hums in reply, holding up the third gift. The third gift is a large, sparkling bottle of fizzing cola **(and it’s mouse sized too along with everything else because fuck logic)**. Your smile stretches wider. You couldn’t wait to feel that soda wash over your tongue. Your attention shifts back to the bouquet that is still present in your grasp. You vocalize a questioning hum to sense that there’s something within the florae that is giving it extra weight. “Oh! Forgot to mention! There’s a little surprise waiting for you in the roses~!” Suavo purrs with a cheeky tune. You dip your paw into the bouquet and the pads of your digits come in contact with a miniature object that consists of a gritty and grainy texture. You extract it to unveil the fourth and final gift. 

A beautifully, hand crafted, rose shaped bath bomb. The lush cosmetic is pigmented with a soft, pastel purple. Within the grains are many petals of dried lavender and roses. It is even perfumed with hints of lavender and vanilla oil. As you turn it to admire all of its angles, you notice that there are thousands upon thousands of sparkling, silver glitter particles embedded in the molded grains. 

“My… goodness! Did you make this yourself? It’s gorgeous!” you gasp in admiration. “Thank you, thank you, Pinky Suavo~!” You weave your arms around Suavo and pull him in for an endearing kiss. A giggle escapes the charismatic rodent’s lips in the middle of the smooching. Both of your lips pull away after a good few seconds. “You’re very welcome, dear [Y/N]~!” he purrs with blushing cheeks, twirling his mustache in the process. “A beautiful gift for a beautiful mouse! Made with love~!” 

He watches you slip the bouquet of roses into a vase that sits upon your living room desk. You resume admiring the gorgeous bath bomb Pinky Suavo made for you. Your [E/C] eyes glisten as they observe the elegant, star-like sparkles embedded in the cosmetic. “You know, I was about to take a bath until you already arrived!” you inform your boyfriend as you continue to gaze at the fruits of his labor. “You wouldn’t mind if I try it now, would you?” Suavo smirks with a haughty chuckle. “Of course, rose blossom! But only on one condition...” You tilt your head to the side and hum in question. That’s when he slowly leans in close and shoots you a seductive glare.

_“You can use it only if you share~...”_

You took the moment to translate the meaning of his sentence. Once it clicks together, your facial muscles stretch your eyes open and your tail stands up stiff. A hot sensation swelters in the flesh of your cheeks and ears. “Y-you mean..?” you stutter abash. “Yeeeees~!” he croaks in a flirtatious timbre as he slicks his shiny hair and drooped ears back at you. 

You can feel your heart drum with swift and primal thumps just after hearing him utter those damned words. A trembling smile squiggles on your reddened face. You nod slowly as a flustered giggle escapes your quivering lips. “That’s what I thought~...” he purrs and draws you in for another kiss. After pulling away, he sweeps you off of your feet and holds you in his arms. You let out a yelp from his sudden action, then sigh with a bashful grin. You nuzzle into his chest, inhaling his fragrant suavo scent. He ascends up the stairs with you still cradled in his slender yet strong limbs. While he does so, you look over at the bath bomb still resting in your pink, silky paws. You inhale the luscious aroma of lavender and vanilla that is laced within. 

A few steps later, you arrive at the bathroom door. He gently places you down on your mousy feet and says, “Now you get yourself prepared while I get your stuff~!” He ruffles the tufts of hair like fur grown from your scalp and strides back down the wooden stairs with swagger in each step. Smiling, you swing the door open and head inside to check on the water. As you dip your digits into the liquid, you sense that some of the heat has diminished. You fix that by running some hot water, placing your bath bomb aside as you do. 

As you wait for the bath to warm up, you make a second attempt to scavenge for your favorite body wash. Scanning the mirror cabinet again, your oculars catch a glimpse of a bright red, plastic bottle. You extract it to reveal that it’s strawberry cream scented bubble bath. You forgot that you purchased this item recently **(Your memory isn’t that great to be quite frank)**. With a shrug, you turn around to the bath to add the liquid soap. You flick the cap open and tilt the bottle, letting the contents flow and ooze into the babbling water. Your [E/C] orbs gleam as you observe the delicious smelling bubbles froth in volume. They had the appearance of fluffy white clouds plucked from the sky above. 

With that done, you turn off the faucet and check the temperature of the water. It has reached a perfect warmth. Your ears perk up to hear Suavo enter the premises again and place the bottle of cola on the ground with some plastic wine glasses just next to the tub. He even places the box of chocolates next to them. “You can get the banquet ready while I slip into something comfortable~...” he purrs with a wink. You nod with your cheeks flushing a rosy pink. You take the time to unscrew the cap off of the cola. The acoustics of crackling and fizzing bubbles fill your ears. You hover the bottle over the drinking utensils and pour the scrumptious fluid into the vessels. 

The beverage fizzes even more with sugary, sparkling foam. You feel your lips getting wet just staring at the sweet, carbonated liquid. Wiping at your mouth, you place the glasses on the thick ledge of the tub with care. You pick up the box of chocolates and untie the silky, pastel pink ribbon, opening it. You place the box gently on the ledge of the tub just next to the glasses. And to up the romance factor, you grab a box of matches and ignite some red soy wax candles that sit on the opposite side of the ledge. The flames on the wicks dance and flicker mildly like a branch of leaves in a light Autumn breeze. 

Satisfied with your work, you excitedly peel your [F/C] robe off your body and let it slip to the floor. Then, you step out of your slippers and into the bath. The welcoming warmth of the water and the ticklish, foamy bubbles greet your epidermis. You let your posterior sink into the tub and cushion to the bottom. The radiant, rippling liquid engulfs your bare, yet fuzzy vessel. You exhale in relaxation, melting from the comforting heat.

Just as you were about to close your eyes, the bathroom light goes out with a flick of the switch. The only light source visible would be the soft, kindling red candles melting away upon the tub’s ledge. Another thing visible would be your charming boyfriend, Pinky Suavo, standing in front of you in nothing but a thick, plush purple bathrobe. The atmospheric and loving light highlights the tall mouse’s figure with its warm glow. “Ready for our bath, mon amour~?” he mews, untying the cotton belt. You nod with enthusiasm. With a hum, he yanks the belt out of the hoops attached to the garment. The sleeves slither off his shoulders at a leisurely pace. Then the fabric unravels from his vessel, unveiling his lanky and fit physique. The glow of the candles cascade over his sleek form, defining all the curves and edges of his slim muscles. Up from his furry, white chest and down to his elegant, thin legs. 

“Love what you see, no~?” Suavo coos to you in a flirtatious gesture. He slicks his ears back slowly as he runs a paw down his sternum and abdomen. “Y-y-yes..!” you choke in reply, awestruck and red faced by his lavish posture. You do your damnedest to not look further down. He motions you to move aside to make room, and you do so. He generously steps into the tub one foot at a time; the water sloshes with each step. You watch him lower down and let out a relaxed sigh as the warm water and fluffy, cloud like bubbles swallow his furry, white body halfway. 

_Dear god…_

You can do nothing but stare. Not only is the elegant facial structure the most enchanting thing about him, but his anatomy too. His mesmerizing, perfect form left you stupefied. The way his chest and abdomen slowly heaves up and down from his breathing hypnotizes you so. And his slender, yet toned and fuzzy limbs are perfect for hugging you close. It coaxes you to move slowly towards him. You cling onto his shoulders, nuzzling into his rising and falling breast. He opens his eyes to the feeling of you caressing him. 

“Aww~! Someone’s feeling affectionate~!” Suavo coos to you, taking a paw and petting you gently on your scalp. You let out a tiny squeak from his soft strokes. It only makes you nuzzle more into the satin tufts of fur that is perfumed with the spiciest cologne. “Now... how about we put that bomb to the test, hmm?” With a nod, you swiftly reach to the side and grab the cosmetic off the tub’s rim. You are now sitting between Suavo’s legs, back against him with the hand crafted gift in your paws. “I’ll let you do the honors~!” the posh mouse motions to you in a kind gesture. You hum in agreement and dunk it into the waters. 

The cosmetic slips out of your grasp and splashes into the bath, making the water ripple. It begins to sizzle and fizz into a burst of foam. Next, it explodes into a geyser of color and sparkling glitter, pigmenting the small body of water in a luscious fog of purple and violet. Then, the roses and lavender petals wedged in the mold float up and scatter throughout the gusts of dye. Each one of them float across the surface like lily pads in a pond. And all the little, silver, star-like sparkles dancing in the whirling clouds give it the appearance of a cosmic nebula. The best part about this is that you can pick up the sweet, delicious aroma of lavender and vanilla oil. 

You gaze in astonishment at the entrancing colors unraveling in the liquid. Pinky Suavo watches over your shoulder as he wraps his arms around your bare torso. “It’s so gorgeous!” you exclaim with delight to the other mouse. “Thanks so much! I love it!” “Awww~! You’re welcome, baby~!” he mews in response, nuzzling his big, ruby red nose against your small pink one. His dainty paw rises out of the sparkling, purple water and reaches for the plastic wine glass that is filled with cola. You mimic his actions and clasp your own glass in your paws. “To us~!” he cheers. You and him clink your glasses together and down the contents in sync. The fizzing soda washes over your glossal, tickling it with its sugary, caramel like flavor. Your skull is rattled by the symphony of crackling and popping bubbles. You could even taste hints of vanilla, nutmeg and cinnamon in the carbonated liquid. 

You gulp it down and remove the lip of the utensil from your mouth. You relished the sweet, syrupy tang of the soft drink. You and Suavo both place the glasses aside on the ledge and resume your bout of snuggling. You absorb his comforting body heat into your skin, sitting alone together in the candlelit darkness. You crane your head up at Pinky Suavo to lock eyes. His half lidded stare entices you so. And his benevolent, buck toothed smile is enough to fill your belly with butterflies. You slowly lean closer to him until he snaps you back to reality with, “How about those chocolates, hmm~?” “O-oh! Of course!” you stammer with a nod. Damn, you almost stole a kiss from him **(even though you kissed Pinky Suavo many times)**. He reaches into the shiny red box and extracts a single piece of chocolate. It is composed of white chocolate, with a milk choco drizzle and crushed macadamia nuts on top. 

He hovers the candy close to your lips and says, “Open wide~!” You unlatch your jaw and you feel him generously press it onto your tongue. You take it into your mouth and your buds are tantalized with the sweet, rich taste of the creamy white chocolate melting in your maw. The crushed macadamia adds a nutty zest to the mix of flavor, along with a burst of a buttery, hazelnut cream filling within the center of the delight. You gulp it down and hum with pleasure from how delicious the chocolate is. 

“Ohh this tastes amazing, sweetie!” you chirp with glee. “Happy to know~! There’s more where that came from~!” Pinky Suavo mewls back, tickling your chin with a single digit. He takes another piece of candy from the box. This time, it is milk chocolate with a white choco drizzle and red and white, heart shaped sprinkles on top of the coating. You open your mouth again, allowing him to pop the candy inside. Your teeth break down the contents, relishing it’s rich, coco taste. Your palate is met with the gush of a savory, bittersweet, melty fudge center. As you swallow, an idea hatches in your brain. You reach for one of the chocolates and aim it at the attractive mouse’s lips. “Say ahh~!” you coo playfully. 

Suavo chuckles and opens his mouth, letting you place the candy on his tongue. He takes it in and chews it up, ears twitching from the sugar. You crack a cheeky smile from how cute he appears and twirl his thin, pencil mustache around your fingertips. You watch as the snow white fur on his face is stained with a soft, pink blush. “[Y/N] baby~!” he giggles from the ticklish brushes of your fingertips. You turn your body around so now you’re laying on his soaked, naked chest. Suavo continues to feed you more of the chocolate until the box is half empty. 

After while, you lick your lips in satisfaction of having delicious, yet teeth rotting delicacies resting in your stomach. “Would that be all for now, agneau~?” he hums in question. “Yeah! And we can have more of those chocolates in the evening!” You peck your lips against his. His lips have the same flavor of coco, nuts, and fudge resting on them. You exhale in relaxation and melt in your boyfriend’s embrace. You feel your feet slide across the bathtub floor until it collides with something.

Your ears perk up from the touch. Then you sit up and reach for whatever that object is. To your shock, out of the sparkling, bubbly purple waters emerges your favorite body wash grasped in your paw. You could not believe it was in the tub this whole time. You sound an exasperated groan from your throat. “What is it, mon couer?” Suavo cross examines, worried that something is wrong again. “I’ve been trying to find my body wash all morning before your arrival… it turns out it’s been here all this time…” you huff in agitation. You can hear your own boyfriend chuckling at your coincidence, making you pout. “Ohoh, [Y/N]! You’re so adorable~!” he coos sweetly, wrapping his arms around your bare physique. You puff your blushing cheeks to feel Suavo kissing the top of your head. You try everything you can to stifle your laughter. Unfortunately, his kisses tickle you so much to the point of you bursting into chortles. 

“Okay, okay! You win!” you gasp between your laughter. He nuzzles his shiny, red nose against your twitching snout. You finally calm down and sigh in relief. Suddenly, without your knowledge, a cunning Pinky Suavo snatches the body wash out of your grasp. “Wh- hey!” you shout in surprise. You were going to say something else, but you choke on your words once you’re met with the same, seductive glare in his loving, teal blue eyes. 

“It isn’t a bath without a good wash, now is it, baby~..?” You stammer impulsively, feeling your face blister and your tail jolting up higher and quicker than before. “Yeeeees~...” he croaks in a sultry, husky timbre. He lifts up his free paw and twirls his finger clockwise, motioning for you to turn around. You do as he instructed whilst swallowing a lump in your throat. You sit there in the rippling purple waters, biting your lip nervously. You twitch to sense something cold and sticky being lathered on your back. Your epidermis picks up the sensation of a pair of warm, dainty paws lathering a foamy substance into your wet [H/C] fur that is growing from your body. He is sure to get an even coating. You couldn’t see, but Pinky Suavo’s smirk begins to curl further, feeling your silky tufts brush against the pads of his digits. 

“Ohhh, darling~... your fur… your skin… it feels so soft~...” he mews with admiration. The warmth in your face escalates just listening to his tender, flirtatious sentences. Every little compliment he’d bestow upon you stirs you up with desire and passion. You begin to purr softly from both his strokes and sweet whispers. Suavo reaches for one of the two empty wine glasses and scoops up some of the water. Your whole body quivers at the sensation of warm, bubbly wetness cascading over your naked vessel. It drenches your fur in sparkly violet liquid, washing the soap off of your back. After a few seconds, you feel the rodent’s soap covered paws return to your fuzzy skin. His palms and digits lather your chest and belly in the smooth, wet soap. It mixes with the liquid, foaming with little bubbles that partially coat your fur. His movements begin to slow and grow more sensual with touch and motion. 

“You have no idea how much I love you~... and your body~...” Pinky Suavo whispers, nuzzling into the nape of your neck. His arms snake around your foamy, wet torso while he continues to wash your tufts. “It’s such a perfect shape~... I can’t keep my hands off of you... _ever~..._ ” You bite your lip from how his ravishing, mellifluous tune rang in your head. You can even feel butterflies in your stomach as well. He takes another glassful of the bath water and douses your chest and abdomen in it. You watch the soap melt off and slide into the glittery, lavender scented water. 

You take notice of how Suavo is growing more passionate. His tail coils around your waist whilst hugging you close. You reach an arm up and drape it behind his neck. “Pinky… Suavo~... I love you so much~...” you purr sensually, gazing at the amorous mouse with hazy, half lidded eyes. “I love you as well, mon amour~... so... very... much...” He proceeds to pepper a trail of kisses from your cheek to your neck. He did it with a teasing and leisurely pace. You quietly exhale in pleasure just feeling his lips peck at your sensitive flesh. One paw grazes across your damp sternum, while the other migrates from your abdomen to your inner thigh **(oh god why)**. You sound a tiny gasp from the sudden contact.

Your body begins to tingle once you feel Suavo’s two buck teeth nip the lobe of your ear. His soft breath and tiny slurps rattle in your skull. A squeak escapes your lips when he bites further down and tugs at the sensitive flesh. The tips of your ears burn with blush, even with one of them getting wet from the sensual rodent’s tongue. You do your damnedest to stifle your moans as he continues to stimulate your senses. Finally, you feel his square shaped fangs leave your lobe. But then, without warning, he swiftly bites into your neck with a growl. The impact shoots a loud yelp from your throat. To soothe the pain, Suavo suckles on the bitten area. His breathing turns labored, beating down and chilling your soaked [H/C] fur. Finally, he licks at the spot, teasing your epidermis. The oral organ strides back up to your tainted ear lobe and retracts into the maw. And this is when he whispers in an enticing hush, “How about we go dry off~..? No need to get dressed~...”

“Yes… please...”

**(AIGHT THIS IS WHERE IT GETS UHHHHHH YANNO… M A T U R E… IF YOU’RE SQUICKED BY THAT SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU FIND SOME BOLD BRACKETED TEXT OKAY? OKAY- DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. AND I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR KILLING YOUR BRAINCELLS HAHA...)**

The bedroom is shrouded in a cozy darkness; the curtains blocking out the exposing sun. The only light that glows would be kindling, purple candles that perfume the premises with lavender. They give off a passionate, loving illumination. The whole space is composed of silence at first, a comforting silence. Then it is broken by soft creaks sounding from a mattress. The creaks are accompanied by breathy moans and pants emitting from you and Pinky Suavo both. The sheets on the bed are being crumpled and moved around by your writhing bodies. With every movement, both of your vessels escalate in heat to the point of perspiration. 

Your tails coil around one another. You and him want to be as close as possible at this very moment. The mattress springs creak louder from increase in speed, filling in more of the silence’s void. Your ears pick up the sound of Pinky Suavo whispering your name and passionate sentences that makes your fur bristle. It only results in your vocals rising from their hushed tone. Your limbs entangle around the dominant mouse’s sweating, rocking anatomy. You start to gasp his name, exciting him. It coaxes him to pull you in for a deep, delicious kiss. Your oral organs can taste the flavor of chocolate on each other’s palates. 

The silence is now full with all the acoustics increasing in volume. The writhing quickens further, making your head spin. You had never felt such euphoria such as this in your existence. You can only beg for more. Crave more. _Want more._ You don’t want this amazing ritual to cease. Unfortunately, it’s almost about to when Suavo gives a warning. You alert him the same, and brace yourself. The vocals stifle with the creaks only present. 

And finally, the atmosphere is pierced with a loud groan coming from Pinky Suavo himself. You join him by screaming his full name. A burst of heat is sensed in your belly. It felt so wonderful as it sweltered within. Both of your bodies remain tensed and twitching until you and him both fall from your high. The two of you relax your muscles and collapse onto the crumpled bed sheets. The silence fills the room once again. The only sound that fills the deafening void would be a pair of tired, labored pants. 

_“Ohhh, [Y/N]~...”_

**(Okay you found this? Good! You just skipped “the scene”- you can carry on with reading now! And please for the love of God don't strangle me...)**

You snuggle close into Pinky Suavo’s bare anatomy, nuzzling into his ruffled chest. You slowly inhale his scent, attempting to keep it in your body as long as possible. Then you exhale, chilling his skin which is still damp with beads of perspiration. He smiles from this and hugs you tight. His left paw pets your scalp gently, soothing you. He peppers your forehead with loving kisses. You continue to lay upon the bed, snuggled in your endearing boyfriend’s warm embrace; the sheets cover your nude bodies. The fur that coated you two is all messy and ruffled up. You take your face out of Suavo’s breast to look up at him. 

He stares at you with hazy, ocean blue eyes that drip with lust; a weak smile cracks on his face. You mimic it back at him. “Wasn’t that amazing~..?” he asks you breathily, gently pressing his forehead against yours. “Oh babe~... it was… so so heavenly~...” you croak back. A tender hum vibrates in his throat. The two of you lean in to exchange a prolonged, soft kiss. He takes the time to savor the silky and plush softness of your lips. After a good long minute, you feel your lips leave his and gaze back at him with your tired oculars. You return to his snuggly embrace, putting an ear to his sternum. You pick up the gentle drumming of his heart pulse. And his slow rhythmic breathing lulls you into a trance. 

Your mind can only meditate on the soft, warm touch and sound of Pinky Suavo himself. The whispers he hushed into your ears are now graved in your brain. His paws tantalize your nerves with the most powerful caresses. His lips are the most delicious thing your tongue can taste. However, the only sole thing that is most important is how much he loves and cares for you dearly. He has to be the most loyal and loving mouse you ever had the fortune to encounter in your life. All of this pondering makes your mind become a blur; eyes drooping from relaxation. 

You let out a soft yawn and rub your eyes. Suavo smiles at how adorable you sounded. “T-... tired…” you croak groggily. You feel the bigger mouse squeeze you gently and kiss the top of your head. “Why don’t we have a little nap, hmm~..?” he mews quietly, petting your messy, hair covered scalp. You are too weak for verbal communication, so you can do nothing but nod. The paw that brushes your locks migrate to your back. It rubs your spine with soothing strokes. You can feel your eyes weigh heavy, not being able to stay open any longer. Then, they finally shut and you fall into a deep slumber. Pinky Suavo grins tenderly when his ears catch the sound of tiny snores rumbling from you. He plants one last kiss on your dreaming forehead and finishes it off with a nuzzle.

“Happy Valentine's Day, [Y/N]~... mon cheri~...”


End file.
